The present invention relates to a child""s safety seat for use in a vehicle, particularly though not exclusively for use in aircraft.
In our British Patent No. 2,279,559, we proposed a child""s safety seat for use in aircraft, which comprises a frame and seat cushion(s) adapted to be placed and strapped to an adult seat, but facing backwards or possibly forwards with respect to the adult seat. Whilst this safety seat provides satisfactory emergency restraint, it has the economic disadvantage of occupying an ordinary adult seat which might be otherwise occupied by another adult. Further, the safety seat is relatively bulky posing difficulties in storage onboard the aircraft when not in use.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved child""s safety seat.
According to the invention there is provided a child""s safety seat for use with an adult seat having an adult restraint and mounted to face forwards on the floor of a vehicle, the child""s safety seat comprising:
a framework for supporting a child facing backwards, towards the adult seat, above the floor with the framework supported on the floor in front of the adult seat;
a fabric pouch for holding the child,
the pouch having a back, a bottom, a front and two leg openings and
the pouch being adapted to be supported on the framework;
a means for securing the fabric pouch to the adult restraint of the adult seat; and
means for securing the framework of the child""s safety seat to the frame of the adult seat and/or the frame of a next adult seat in front, the arrangement being such that a child can be restrained in the safety seat facing a restrained occupant of the adult seat.
In one embodiment, the framework has a central upright member, which is wide in comparison with its thickness so as to provide distributed support to the child""s back when pressed against it in an emergency. Alternatively the framework can have a pair of upright members, arranged at its edges with the pouch extending therebetween. This alternative enables the seat to be adapted with straps to be a backpack child carrier. The upright member(s) can be telescopic for adapting the framework to use in a particular aeroplane, vehicle etc. Further, the framework is conveniently foldable for stowage in a small locker or the like.
Normally the framework will have a top spreader member extending to either side of the central upright member or between the two upright side members as the case may be, to provide a laterally spaced pair of upper supports for the pouch. Similarly, the framework will have a bottom spreader member. The pouch may be connected to remote ends of this, although in one embodiment, the pouch has a lower connection to the central upright member. The bottom spreader member provides lateral stability with respect to the floor.
The fabric pouch is substantially similar to that of a back-pack child carrier. It will normally extend up to a child""s head height, to support the head in an emergency. The adaptation for supporting the pouch on the framework are preferably releasable, whereby the child and the pouch can be lifted from the framework in an emergency. For this, the pouch is conveniently provided with a carrying handle. The fabric pouch may be of differing sizes to suit differing sizes of child and yet fit a common framework.
The means for securing the pouch to an adult restraint, normally a lap belt, is conveniently a strap stitched to the pouch at the child"" mid-back height in the pouch.
The means of securing the framework to the frame of the adult seat can comprise one or more straps from the upright(s) and/or bottom member of the frame to the frame of the adult seat, and in particular to a baggage restraint bar thereof. Alternatively, for ease of connection of the framework to the bottom bar, the former may have a rearwards extending limb having a hook for hooking on the bottom bar. The limb may be T-shaped, with a pair of hooks at the distal ends of the short arms of the T, whereby the general plane of the pouch supporting portion of the framework is guided to be parallel with the luggage bar. The rearwards extending limb is preferably of adjustable length.
In use, the child""s safety seat is set up on the floor in front of the adult seat, facing back, whereby the child is supported facing his/her mother or other adult in the seat. In an aircraft, the frame will normally be adjusted to closely follow the back of the adult seat in front. Thus the child is supported close to the floor, in full view of the mother and in a position which is relatively safe from loose objects in an emergency.
Emergencies can be of two types. The most acute is an emergency landing, when the child should be supported by the framework. However, turbulence emergencies do not require such a high degree of restraint. The child can then be removed from the framework, whilst still within the pouch. Strapping of the pouch to the mother""s lap belt provides restraint against the child being thrown from the mother""s arms in turbulence.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is a fabric pouch of the first aspect, the pouch comprising:
a back, a bottom, a front and two leg openings;
adaptation to be supported on the framework; and
means for securing the fabric pouch to the adult restraint of the adult seat.